


It's all Worth it in the End

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Racism, Parent Death, Post-Pacifist Route, Protectiveness, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young adult who works at a bar called Grillbz. This is several months after Monsters left the Underground... over a year since your parents died in a car accident that left you to care for your little brother Timothy (only 7 at their death) and the bills and their house. Luckily, you'd gotten this job and things had been getting better. Timothy was happy at school and had a close friend who was simply named Monster Kid, but as the name implied he was a Monster and the other kids didn't take to him very well. Timothy would always stand up for his friend though and you couldn't be more proud of your little brother.<br/>After a year of working for the fire elemental, Grillby, who owned the bar there is a surprise visit from two of his old friends. Two skeletons, brothers it seemed, both opposites, but both loved each other and would do anything for the other. You learned the taller of the two was named Papyrus and that he had no volume control, or seemingly didn't, and was a hyped up ball of energy all the time. The other was named Sans, he was much more chilled and relaxed than his brother, but he had the tendency to make puns that would make you cringe if they weren't bad enough to force you to laugh or smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I went with a different approach on this one so I hope you guys like it:) I tried to capture personalities as best as I could, but I couldn't imagine getting points across with Grillby unable to speak, so he speaks but it's not a lot and it does make sense..... to me at least ummmm ANYWAY Enjoy all you lovely people! :)

As you clean the table where two drunken teens had been previously, you question your life choices. As a kid you didn’t think you’d be waiting tables, and you sure as shitoki mushrooms didn’t expect to be cleaning up vomit for a living. You sigh heavily as you dunk your cleaning rag into a bucket of soapy water you’d brought with you, this particular table needed extra attention other than the usual wipe off and sit another customer down. Wringing the rag you begin to clean off the mixture of substances on the table, happy that your boss had managed to throw them out before it got any worse. In all honesty you were worried those two punks might start something, claiming discrimination or something equally stupid. Oh, yeah, your boss was a fire elemental who ran the bar.

It’d been awhile since monsters had started to come up to the surface, at first it was a few here and there, but now nearly all of the monsters had left the Underground in search of something else. You felt sorry for them, humanity was anything but kind to those who are different, and even the ones who ‘supported’ them could just make things worse, not to mention the ones who hang out with monsters and support them because it’s ‘cool’. Your face curled up in disgust at that, those people were the worst, using the monsters unimaginably kind and trusting nature to further themselves in some manner.

Your parents had both died in a car crash the year before the monsters came out from under the mountain, leaving you alone in a big house with a little brother and bills. The first year was rough, you could get odd jobs here and there, but the town was small and no place was hiring unless you were a close relative. The second was easier after Grillby came into town, it was a new business that could use a helping hand and so you had immediately come to put in an application. Grillby said he wasn’t looking for employees at the moment, but you were determined and the fire elemental relented with a smile asking when you could start.

This was the third year without your parents, your brother was turning ten in a month and you wanted to do something special for him this year since the last two birthday’s had been very lackluster. So you were working every hour you could, and saving up as much money as possible, but you still had no idea what to do. The only ones who ever came to his parties were Grillby, MK (Monster Kid which was an aptly named little lizard like yellow monster without arms), and the Dog Patrol (Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogeressa.) Your brother seemed to make friends more easily with the monsters than with anybody else, and you were absolutely fine with that, you just wish humanity wouldn’t be so bigoted.

Your little brother had the same class as MK and he was very protective of the little monster. So when some older kids started pushing MK around like a ragdoll he had hauled off and kicked the biggest one in the gonads. Of course, the others beat him up and then told on him for what he did, and guess who got in trouble? The Principal had been _very_ clear about how much he disliked monsters, oh he didn’t outright say it (he’d lose his job for that), when he said, ‘perhaps you should not allow him in such company? After all, behavior can be learned and what would you expect given your brother’s **_choice in friends_**?’ You had wanted to sock the guy right in his long, crooked nose, but barely managed to keep from it as you dismissed yourself and went home.

Finally, after what felt like hours of scrubbing, the table was clean once more and you beamed proud of your work. “I tell you what Grillz, next time I see those two punks I’m gonna let them have it,” you tell the bartender angrily as you go to clean out the bucket.

Grillby chuckled a bit, from where you had no idea, but it was nice to hear him happy. You toss the water out and rinse the bucket before going back into the front where you were supposed to be waiting tables. However, luckily for you, it was a very slow day and the only customers here were Greater Dog and Doggo, who both appeared to be playing a card game, and strangely Doggo was losing.

“That was really bad, I mean cleaning up after Moldsmals is easier, and they can’t help but leave slime where they go. Not to mention they are a whole lot nicer than those punks. You know one slapped my ass?” I asked him incredulously, to which he lowered his head to peer at me over his glasses. “Sorry, my extremity, I swear you're worse than a mother.”

He merely nodded for me to continue as he began cleaning a glass. “Plus, I deal with all of that malarky and those punks don’t even leave a tip,” I grunted pouting a little. “I mean seriously, just a few bucks to say, hey sorry for being a total bit- female dog would be nice.”

Grillby looked as if he were about to respond when the door flew open violently. Grillby turned around and you  were ready to go kick some one’s extremities when a tall skeleton clad in a superhero-esque costume strode in. **“FEAR NOT, FOR IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE COME TO SEE MY OLD FRIENDS!”** The tall skeleton bellowed in a very Skeletor like voice.

A shorter, chubbier skeleton in a blue jacket, white t-shirt, shorts, and ...pink… slippers (?) came out from behind the taller one a huge grin plastered on his face. “hey grillby, long time no see,” the skeleton said in a lazy casual tone. “sorry about the door, i think it’s okay, the hinges are still there.”

Grillby waved them over and Greater Dog yipped happily as Doggo wagged his tail, but neither of them were willing to fold the game. As the skeletons came up to the bar and sat in the stools they noticed you standing there for the first time. The taller one seemed ready to burst with excitement while the smaller one looked mostly confused. “who's the dame?” the short one asked in his casual tone.

You could feel your blood-boiling, you hated when people used girl, or dame, or woman, or broad, it seemed so demeaning not to mention you were standing right there for Pete’s sake. _**“Ahem, this dame has a name. And her name short stack is right on the tag in front of your god da**_ -” Grillby elbowed you in the stomach causing you to lose your breath abruptly. The little arsehole was laughing at you now, but the tall one seemed concerned.

You regain your composure and slide a quick death glare at Grillby before having your serving smile return to your face. “Terribly sorry sir, I overreacted and humbly apologize,” you force out through clenched teeth.

“you don’t have to be so proper about it you know.. ------. i should apologize for _rattling your bones_ ,” he said with a smirk.

Okay, this little tagnut just made a pun, jesus christ today was going to be one of those days. Unfortunately, the badness of the pun forced you to put on your actual smile, which the little prick noticed. “I do if I want to keep this job,” you say glancing at Grillby who you were sure was giving you a dirty look, not like you could tell for certain though. “Anyway, what may I get for you two fine gentlemen?”

You really hated how your job forced you to be sweet to every customer, but there was nothing that could be done so you just grinned and beared it. The tall one seemed offended and quickly stated, **“YOU MISUNDERSTAND THE PURPOSE FOR MY TRIP, HUMAN. I DO NOT EAT GREASY FOOD SUCH AS THIS, I MERELY WANTED TO MEET MY OLD FRIENDS AND MAYBE MAKE A NEW ONE… WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?!”**

You looked up from your little notepad where you wrote customer's orders down, thinking ‘is this guy for real’, to see the tall one looking at you with bright eyes and a hopeful expression. You cursed yourself for not being made of stone, you just couldn’t say no to that child-like innocent expression, as you nodded and he made a squee of joy. **“THANK YOU, HUMAN, I PROMISE TO BE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER! DO YOU HAVE A CELLULAR DEVICE TO WHICH I CAN ADD MY NUMBER SO THAT WE MAY TEXT?!”** He was gushing now excitement off the charts (it’s over 9000).

You quickly grab your phone from your pocket and he grabs it immediately and begins to type away on it. “hey ------,” the small skeleton whispered for only you to hear, “thanks for being so nice to Papyrus...uh.. other people haven’t been so.. accepting of his personality. if you wouldn’t mind, you seem like a nice kid, and i like knowing who my brother hangs out with, so could i get your number too?”

You want to facepalm but instead you say, “Sure, the more the merrier. Make sure to put yours in my phone or I won’t reply.”

The small guy nods as his brother hands him your phone and he types in his information. “oh by the way, i would like an order of fries to go. we’ve got to meet up with Frisk and Toriel later so we’re a bit busy,” he said nonchalantly.

You wrote down the order and started the deep fryer and dumped in the fries. You cleaned the grease that splattered out onto the floor and heard the little turd talking about you. “so grillz when did you hire her on?”

“Awhile ago, she’s got a little brother she has to support on her own,” he replied quietly.

You stayed in the back so you could eavesdrop on their conversation without being noticed. “you mean she doesn’t have parents or somebody to help look after the kid?” His voice sounded pained and you almost felt bad for listening in.

“No, she’s got a babysitter she pays to watch him when she can’t, but most of her time is spent here. He’s only ten, and she’s barely old enough to drink herself, but she’s managed three years of just her and her brother,” Grillby replied softly.

“man, that’s rough, where do they live?”

You wondered why Papyrus wasn’t speaking but then you heard sniffling and you instantly felt ten times worse for listening in. “They live in a house not too far from here, it was left to them by their parents, ----- wanted to spruce up a bit and repainted the entire thing a cerulean blue,” Grillby chuckled slightly at that last bit. “You can’t miss it if you look for it.”

You could hear the smaller one chuckle a bit half-heartedly. “she sounds **D** **ETERMINED**.”

“Yup, only human I’ve met with as much **DETERMINATION** as Frisk,” Grillby replied.

The skeleton had mentioned that name earlier, and you swore you heard it somewhere before, but it’s been some time. You think back to when Grillby first moved into town, he had kept talking about some kid that had freed them all from the Underground and broken the Barrier. Could that kid and Frisk be the same? It was possible, but you didn’t want to jump to any conclusions just yet, besides if it was that Frisk then…. holy shitoki mushrooms the **_Ambassador of Monsters_** was somewhere in your town. You didn’t dwell on that too long, however, as you continued to listen while the fries, well, fried.

The conversation had moved on a bit and they were now discussing why the skeleton brothers hadn’t come here sooner. “sorry grillz, the kid had to go to a bunch of different places and meet a whole lotta stuck up people. i’m just glad we can finally settle down and live in one spot for once,” the small guy said in an exasperated tone.

 **“YES, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS FUN TO TRAVEL AND SEE SO MANY NEW THINGS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MISSED HIS FRIENDS. AFTER ALL, THEY ARE GREAT AS WELL!”** Papyrus added helpfully.

“So you all are moving into the neighborhood?” Grillby asked.

“yeah, we’ve got a house and everything. the landlady is a little strict but she’s better than some others we’ve had before when we had to stay extended periods in an area.”

Just then the beeper went off and you rushed to grab a to-go box and lifted the fries out of the grease, shaking them just a little before flipping them into the box. You added the salt and closed the lid, coming out from the back with a smile. “Hey, sorry I left you all for so long, I’ve burned a lot of batches before so I just wanted to watch this one,” you said nervously.

Grillby rolled his eyes when you said a lot, really it was once or twice, but you had to come up with a decent excuse. “no problem, we were just talking. oh and by the way here’s your phone back,” the small skeleton said handing you the phone as you handed him his fries, almost like it was a hostage situation.

 **“HUMAN WOULD YOU AND YOUR SIBLING JOIN US FOR DINNER OVER AT TORIEL’S HOME?”** Papyrus asked excitedly.

You knew very well, how they found out about your brother, but decided to play the dumb one and looked confusedly at him. “How’d you know about Timothy?”

 **“OH, UM, WELL WE MAY HAVE BEEN DISCUSSING HOW YOU CAME TO WORK HERE WHILE YOU WERE IN THE BACKROOM,”** Papyrus said blushing.

You laughed at his reaction, he was so much like a kid, it was just too adorable. “Don’t worry Pap, I heard everything, and I’m not mad,” you said giving his skull a gentle reassuring pat.

 **“YAY! WELL, WILL YOU AND YOUR SIBLING BE ATTENDING DINNER?!”** Papyrus asked again.

“Sure, just text me the details and I’ll be there,” you said happily.

Papyrus got up happily and excitedly ran back behind the bar and picked you up into a tight hug. **“I’M SO PLEASED YOU HAVE ACCEPTED, HUMAN. I WILL HAVE MY BROTHER TEXT YOU ABOUT IT. SINCE I DO NOT KNOW MUCH MORE THAN WE ARE HAVING SPAGHETTI! NYEH HEH HEH!”** Papyrus chuckled as he put you down and you began breathing again.

“name’s Sans by the way. c’mon Paps we gotta get going, we’ll see ya later ------. if we’re a bit late though don’t _wait_ up,” Sans said with a chuckle, he made a waitress pun, you wanted to sock him right between the sockets.

You unfortunately chuckle at how bad the pun was, much to Papyrus’s displeasure and Sans’s delight. You caught Sans wink at you as the skeleton brothers clambered out of the door, which, much to your surprise was still fully operational. “My, my, seems like someone has a little admirer,” Grillby teased as he cleaned another shot glass. You withheld all profanity you wanted to spew at the fire elemental and instead growled so low and grizzly that Doggo and Greater Dog whimpered once or twice before regaining their composure. You would apologize to them later, and give them bones as a sorry present, but for now you were to mad at the fire elemental for his astute observations.


	2. Old, New, and Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD 11 KUDOS AND 3 BOOKMARKS (as of writing this! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 
> 
> I'm really glad you all like the story :) I was worried it wasn't that interesting or that my writing style would be too..... well anyway I'm just happy !:D   
> Feel free to leave a comment if you want, I won't bite ya ;)  
> Enjoy all!

You weren’t entirely sure what to wear to the dinner, truth be told you weren’t very good at socializing in general, despite your line of work putting you in contact with new people every day. You were rummaging through your closet while Timothy was trying to pick out which t-shirt to wear, so far he was deciding between one that MK’s mom had embroidered to say Monster Mash and had an inked on picture of him and MK dancing at his last birthday party and one that was more simple blue with a peace sign on it. You chuckled at his ‘style’, certain that if he had been in the right era he would’ve been a hippie, but it didn’t bother you much as it made him happy and you supported the messages they had.

“Sis, should I wear the shirt MK’s mom made me to the dinner? Or do you think they’ll think I’m a nerd,” Timothy called from his room a little bit down the hall.

“You’re already a nerd squirt! Besides, I really like that shirt, it has a lot of sentimental value to it, and it makes you look pretty handsome too,” you teasingly shout as you grab a black skirt from your closet and toss it on the bed.

“OK!” You smile at his enthusiasm, he was so excited when you had told him about the new monsters in town and that they had invited you over for dinner. He sped through his homework while you showered and then he showered after he was done not wanting to waste a single second. Timothy was such a good kid, if only people could like past their own backwards way of thinking and see that.

You grab a nice looking red blouse and a pair of small black one-inch heels. You get dressed, trying to curve your mind away from the slight pudginess of your stomach. As you pulled the skirt up to it’s proper place, you looked into the full body mirror you kept on the back of the closet door. The blouse looked great on you and the skirt came to just below your knees, so it wasn’t too revealing or prudish. The fact that red and black worked so well together really helped to hide what you saw as flaws in your body. In reality, you weren’t fat, just a little bit pudgy and your hips were big, but that was genetics.

Timothy came running into your room dressed in the Monster Mash t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with his tennis shoes, immediately making you feel over dressed. “How do I look? I did it all by myself!” He exclaimed happily.

He had just started to dress himself a few months ago, but you figured that had something to do with the accident so you didn’t pressure him to do it until he was ready. Occasionally, he would put on a shirt backwards or put his shoes on the wrong feet, when this happened you would laugh a bit and then help him out in fixing it. right now though, he had everything right, he even brushed his hair. “Good job squirt, all that’s left now is to get in the car and go,” you say brightly.

Timothy screams in joy and runs out to the car unable to hold on for another second, you roll your eyes playfully and follow suite. Sans had given good directions to get to Toriel’s house, well, you supposed he’d found out where you lived (in your cerulean house) and gave directions that way. At any rate after getting in your old beige car and driving ten minutes you arrived to a house. It was pretty big and had two stories, much like your own home, except for the fact that there was less cracks and broken glass (yeah neighbor kid’s hated you for working with a monster and showed it).

There was a motorcycle with an attached sidecar that had a little windshield on it, the bike itself was red and had equations painted all over it in immaculate black handwriting, you figured it must’ve took someone ages to do that. There was also a small fancy looking pink car, that you were sure cost more money than you’d see in your entire lifetime, that was a convertible and appeared to sparkle on the outside while the inside looked very nice with leather seats and a really high-tech looking radio. You were unsure where to park so you decided to pull in next to the motorcycle, hoping they wouldn’t mind your left side being in the grass.

As you got out you could immediately hear loud talking and laughing and felt a bit apprehensive as to whether or not you should even be here, but Timothy got out of the car and ran to the door ringing the bell before you had time to second guess yourself. You swiftly came to your brother’s side as the noise quieted considerably and the door opened revealing a little tan girl with hair that reminded you of Dora the Explorer. “-----?” She asked looking up at you.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” You asked curious as to how many of these people already new your name.

“Uncle Sans called and said you’d be here. He told me and mom about today too, did you really get mad when he said ‘who's the dame?’” She asked eyes bright with amusement.

“Yup, I just don’t like it when people say that sorta stuff, so I kinda went a little overboard on him,” you said rubbing the back of your neck.

She giggled and stepped aside. “C’mon in, we have plenty of snacks to eat while dinner is cooking and we got a lot of soda. Oh, I’m Frisk by the way,” Frisk said as you two entered.

Timothy had seemed too dumbstruck to find another human that liked monsters, that he had yet to speak, but that was about to change as a familiar lizard ran up to the door excitedly. “Yo dude! I didn’t know you would be here too! Awesome!” MK said with a huge smile.

“Hey MK! I brought the shirt your mom made for me last year!” Tim said holding out his shirt proudly, causing Frisk to stare at it and giggle. “I’m soooo excited! It’s been forever since anybody new came into town!”

You decided to leave Timothy with Frisk and MK, between the three of them surely they would be fine, as you entered the main room, and almost immediately regretting it. The room had gone silent and everybody was staring at you, two androids one with a pink heart inside glass above his crotch the other one with blue, a fish humanoid who had one yellow eye and a red ponytail next to a yellow dinosaur, and two goat humanoids in robes. “Ummm….hi…” you say quietly as you look downwards at your feet.

“You must be ------! Sans had told me you would be coming, but I wasn’t expecting you to be..” the goat woman, whom you assumed to be Toriel, said sweetly before trailing off. You knew what she was going to say, she hadn’t expected you to be a human, after all, humans were racist, bigoted, jerkwads who beat up monsters on a daily basis.

“Human?” You supply meekly tears forming in your eyes from thinking of everything your species had done to monsters, as to where you coming in their house frightened them. “It’s okay, I get it, I hate us too. What’s happening, it isn’t right, and if it’d make you feel better I can go out to the car and sit, but my brother has been looking forward to this since he found out. He’s ten and has been Monster Kids friend since they had class together, he’s been beaten up and bullied more times than I’d care to tell by the same people who do it to MK because he stands up for the little monster. Since our parents died me, MK, Grillby, and all the Dogs Greater, Lesser, Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogaressa have been his entire reason to go on. So if you feel uncomfortable with me, fine, but don’t take it out on him.”

The room fell silent and the only thing anyone could hear was the children playing happily in the other room. Finally, the goat woman came over with a soft smile and took your hand leading you to a chair. And just like that you were accepted. The androids came over the pink one much more flamboyant in his movements than the blue one, upon closer inspection you could tell that their hair was different, the blue one had more of a gothic style and the pink, while similar, had more volume and shine. _“Oh darling, I must say that you look absolutely fabulous~”_ Pinkie said in a, well, stereotypical gay man’s voice, but you didn’t like using stereotypes as examples. _“I’m Mettaton, I believe you must be the nice human my little Papy met today~”_

“Oh he talked about me?” You asked, man monsters were weird about their  friendships and such.

_“Why, of course, darling! And looking at you now I can see why, you are simply divine~”_ Mettaton said. _“So passionate too! I may even have to look for you to star in my next film darling~”_

You blushed at his praise, only partially afraid he wasn’t joking about the last part. “Who’s this?” You ask looking at the blue android surprised when it looks scared.

“I-I….. my…… oh…….sorry…...my name is Napstablook,” the poor thing finally manages to get out in a voice that sounded very depressed.

“That’s a lovely name! Much better than mine,” you say in an attempt to cheer up the poor robot.

It appeared to work a little as a very faint smile came to his face for a few seconds, “You….really….. think so?”

“Of course, it’s so unique and original, I love it,” you say with a smile.

Napstablook blushed and hid behind his pink friend, aww poor little guy. Mettaton appeared very surprised and pleased that you had managed to cheer up Napstablook at least a bit. _“You’re simply too much darling! No wonder my Papy likes you~”_ He said as they went off to go talk amongst themselves.

You were then approached by the dinosaur who was closely followed by the fish woman, but she seemed very timid. “It’s okay, I promise I’m not going to do anything,” you say smiling at her brightly.

“Got that right punk!” The fish woman growled aggressively, but the dinosaur gave her a glare.

“My name is A-Alphys, and this is Undyne, we l-live here together with Toriel and Fr-Frisk,” she said stuttering here and there. “M-May I in-inquire if you w-w-would be willing to do some lab work and maybe a ha-harmless scientific experiment or two?”

 She must’ve saw your look going from happy to scared so she quickly clarified that the experiments would only be done with your permission after you understood everything it entailed. “Alright then, sounds like fun, always wanted to be a guinea pig,” you chuckle a bit when Alphys’s smile spreads as wide as possible.

Undyne was smiling too, but you knew it was mostly because you’d made Alphys so happy. You expected them to go now and do whatever, but Undyne punched you in the arm, it hurt but somehow you knew that was her version of playful hitting. “I guess you aren’t so bad punk!” She says with a grin as her and Alphys head upstairs, presumably to get all of Alphys’s equipment in order.

You were left alone for awhile and was about to fall asleep when from behind you someone grabbed your shoulders and said “hey buddy, did ya miss me!”

You scream as you flail causing the entire chair to tumble sideways, and that’s when you hear deep bellowing laughter that you knew could only be one person; Sans. You glare up at the chubby little chode and he laughed louder. “Sans, what the heck?!” You say, wanting to say something different but knowing there were three young impressionable kids in the next room. “I oughta _rattle **your** bones_ for that.”

“nice try, but it doesn’t count if i already used it kid. i guess i’ll _throw you a bone_ though since you just suffered a major heart attack,” he said still laughing as he helped you up.

You growled at him dangerously, you really spent way too much time with the Dog Patrol, which only caused more laughter. “jeez kiddo if i knew it’d make you this _dog gone mad_ i wouldn’t have done it,” he howled.

You facepalm this time unable to take all of this right now. “hey, c’mon i’ll stop now kid, just please give me something to work with,” he said.

**“SANS STOP PLAGUING OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND WITH YOUR PUNS!”** Papyrus bellowed as he came into view.

“sorry bro, i was just trying to be _punny_ ,” Sans said.

Oh God, that was the worst pun you’d ever heard, and you’d heard it sooo many times before. You groan and give him the best death glare you can manage, for all of ten seconds as Papyrus was already picking you up for one of his hugs. **“HUMAN I AM SO GLAD YOU ACCEPTED MY INVITATION AND THEN ACTUALLY CAME TO THE FESTIVITIES!”** Papyrus emphasis this by hugging you tighter. You made a noise similar to that of a squeaky toy being squished all the way down in one harsh movement.

Sans, of course, was laughing at your expense when Papyrus held you out under the arms, like a puppy or something, with the greatest of ease. **“HUMAN, DID YOU ALSO BRING YOUR SIBLING?!”** Papyrus’s eyes sparkled with excitement and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Yeah, him, Frisk, and MK are in the next room playing, you were about to tell him how eccentric your brother could be when he ran off to the room spoken of as if he knew all along. “Is he always like this?”

“who Paps? yeah he is like energy manifested into a single being, and when he gets his heart set on something he goes for it. he’s so cool,” Sans said his voice portraying his love for his brother.

“Yeah, he is. I think Timothy will like him just fine,” you say as Papyrus comes out of the room suddenly covered in in children, Mk managing to wrap his legs around Pap’s femurs to stay on. Something told you this attack was staged by your little brother who was on his shoulders.

**“SANS! HUMAN! THEY LAUNCHED AN ATTACK, AN AMBUSH, THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FELL INTO. HELP ME, I DO NOT WISH TO BE CAPTURED!”** Papyrus pleaded.

You sigh and look at your brother and try to ignore Sans’s giggles. “ _You_ did this,” you stated simply and he nodded proudly. “Well, General Timothy call back the troops or I, Commander -------- will be forced to take drastic countermeasures.”

Timothy shook his head with a smirk and you nodded grimly. “So be it,” you say slowly before springing up at him and tickling him under his arms, along the ribs. “Call back your troops General Timothy!”

Timothy was laughing and still shaking his head so you continued getting faster with your tickling, barely allowing him to breathe (he was a prisoner of war after all).  “I shall ask once more! Call back your troops General!” You say with a sneer as he shouts to retreat.

The kids clambered off Papyrus and ran into the other room as if they were afraid of you following to continue your assault. Papyrus, meanwhile, was looking at you in awe. **“HUMAN YOU SAVED ME FROM BEING CAPTURED! HOW DID YOU BECOME SUCH A TACTICAL GENIUS?!”** Papyrus asked seriously.

“Easy you just got to know your enemy, and exploit their weakness,” you reply with a shrug. “Timothy was unprepared for a tickle strike, so I had the advantage of surprise as well.”

Sans looked at you confusedly, normally most people wouldn’t pander to his brother’s constant questions and prodding, but you, you answered and answered seriously as if this was a real war. He shook his head unable to quite figure you out, what did you have to _gain_ from this? From all of his previous encounters with humans, he found they only cared when they got something. “Friends,” you mutter smiling sadly as if to answer his unspoken question. “I’ve never had any friends before you guys came up from under the mountain…. Grillby was probably my first actual friend in my entire life.”

Sans felt kind of bad now, you weren’t after anything, you just wanted company and enjoyed being with them. Was his view of humanity really so warped that he couldn’t see anybody else being like Frisk? They’d been up here for two years now and there had still been no RESET but Sans still acted and felt as though it could happen, even if the kid promised him they didn’t even have the ability to LOAD a SAVE much less RESET.

Apparently, he had begun to lose the light in his sockets because you shook him and had a worried look on your face. “Are you alright Sans?” You ask.

He nods weakly and you force yourself to say the one thing that could cheer him up a little. “I’m here to talk anytime, but you need _tibia_ honest with me, if you tell a _fibula_ I won’t find it very _humerus_ ,” you say in the cheeriest voice you could muster. Damn, you had just said three, three motherf’n bone puns in the same sentence… you really needed to be shot for that.

He, however, seemed to love it as he began laughing deep and his eyes shone brightly. “Okay kid,” he managed to say. “Okay, if I need to I’ll talk to you but leave the pun making to me.”

You were going to say that you were fairly certain he did need to talk to you when you were interrupted by your hostess.“The pasta is ready, everyone please gather in the kitchen and sit at the table so we may serve it,” Toriel called from the kitchen loudly.

Sans seemed a bit relieved by the statement, he **WAS** hiding something, and looked over to you with a smile. “Well c’mon,  let’s go get some grub,” he said walking into the kitchen, not looking back to see if you’d follow. Frisk, Timothy, Papyrus, and MK all ran past you causing you to spin a little and fall. You grunted and was surprised to find a scaly hand reaching out to you. “C’mon punk, let’s go eat some spaghetti!” Undyne said with a huge grin as she helped you up.

Undyne and Alphys went off into the kitchen, making you be the last one to enter. Hopefully, dinner will go smoothly.


	3. Dinner Conversation and Minor Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 29 Kudos! Holy $hit O.O! Thank you all so much! I hope this Chapter is okay... it's kind of short. I wanted to go ahead and have it up before the weekend though.   
> Anyway hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> Also PTSD warning... this was hard to write for me having had something similar happen, but I cope with it, if you are more sensitive to the issue though I understand. Attempted rape towards the end, emphasis on attempted.

You went into the kitchen to see a long table with several chairs, most of which had already been filled. At the head sat Toriel and to her right sat Papyrus, Mettaton, Napstablook, Timothy, and Frisk who was at the end next to the foot where the goat man sat, you assumed it was his father. To Toriel’s left sat Alphys, Undyne, Sans, empty chair, and MK. You had a feeling Sans had purposefully kept that chair empty for you, but didn’t complain as you sat down across the table from your little brother.

The table had already been set and the spaghetti was already divided into portions on the plates, yours was more than you’d ever usually eat, due to your self-worth issues, but you would finish it anyway because you didn’t want to be rude. As soon as your exterior hit the chair a loud fart sound was heard and immediately you grabbed under yourself and pull out a whoopie cushion, too little too late as everybody was already laughing and Sans had the biggest shit-eating grin you’d ever seen on his face. You resist the urge to deck him right then and there and instead shrug it off.

After a few moments order once again returns to the table and everyone begins conversing amongst themselves while they eat. “Sorry couldn’t resist,” Sans whispered to you between bites. As the skeleton ate you began to wonder what happened to the food, but having worked at Grillby’s so long and seeing so many different types of monsters you knew the answer was almost certainly magic.

“Hey, no problem, but just know you are now officially on my list,” you say as you pick at your food.

_“~So darling, how long have you lived here?”_ Mettaton asked taking your attention away from Sans.

“My entire life,” you reply a little distantly.

_“~Oooh How interesting! Darling you are so positively wonderful! I simply must take you out to the city some time, maybe even to a photo shoot? With your figure you could be an excellent model dearie!”_ Mettaton proclaimed making you blush.

“I-I w-wouldn’t know about that Mettaton, I’m a bit too plain for all that,” you say quietly face getting hotter.

_“~That’s nonsense darling! You are absolutely gorgeous! Drop dead beautiful! In fact, why don’t you come to my next photo shoot? I have a few clothes I have designed that would look amazing on you!”_ Mettaton offered brightly eyes shining.

You wanted to shrivel up within yourself, dear god, why did you agree to be social? This is what happens when you make friends! You couldn’t tell him outright no, you didn’t have the courage or assertiveness for that. “Oh, wow, gee… well Mettaton I’d love to, but-”

_“~No but’s darling, I simply won’t hear it! I’ll have Papy give me your number and we can work out the details later precious,”_ Mettaton interrupted smoothly.

**“YES HUMAN, IT IS GOOD TO GET OUT AND DO NEW THINGS! AND METTATON KNOWS A LOT ABOUT MODELING AND ACTING AND WELL OTHER THINGS!”** Papyrus added trying to be helpful.

Mettaton chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly. _“~Papy is right darling, spend some time with me and I’ll have your name in lights within the next year. With a figure and personality like yours it won’t be hard either!”_ He winked at the end of his sentence.

You now wanted to die, maybe if you you were lucky a meteor will hit this exact spot in a few seconds with you still here. You take a glance towards Sans who isn’t smiling but isn’t frowning either, you think you see a glimmer of something in his eyes, but it couldn’t be… could it? You could swear he was jealous, but jealous of what? Mettaton? Why? Because he was taking up your attention? No, no, it must be because he’s taking up time with his brother.

“So have you ever had anything like that?” You whisper nodding your head towards Papyrus and Mettaton.

Sans was back to smiling and acting like normal when he heard you speaking to him. “like what? a flamboyant, egotistical, attention seeking, drama queen robot? nope,” he replied taking a drink of water.

You slapped him upside the head unable to stop yourself that time. “No, you bonehead, I mean a relationship,” you respond.

He rubs where you hit on his skull but doesn’t say anything about being hit, instead he shrugs. “never found anybody who’d want… this,” he said gesturing to himself.

You nod understandingly. “Yeah, me either. It was always either the way I looked or my personality… I have a bit of a temper sometimes,” you say chuckling.

He gasps in fake surprise. “You don’t say,” he sarcastically replies.

“Ha ha, but anyway, I guess I’m destined to be forever alone,” you say. “Nobody wants someone who is this young with a kid they’re having to raise that's their younger brother.”

Sans seems like he wants to respond but Toriel begins speaking to you. “So -----, Frisk tells me that you can sing quite well, do you want to come back sometime and have a karaoke night?” Toriel asks sweetly.

Death please come down, you beg silently, how had Frisk kn- **TIMOTHY!** You sang sure, but only at home, alone, in your room, with the door locked, but apparently Timothy heard you anyway. Mettaton’s eyes shone brightly and he made a giddy girlish noise. _“~Ooooo Darling you never told me you could sing too! Now I simply have to insist upon hearing it later!”_ Mettaton squealed happily.

Your face was so red by this point you weren’t sure how blood was getting anywhere else in your body. Toriel had been such a good hostess though, and you felt like you at least owed her a song if that’s all she asked. “Sure, I don’t ever have much to do on weeknights anyway,” you respond politely. Maybe if you were lucky the world would end before then.

“Splendid! I shall text you later then,” Toriel said with a smile.

“Oh, um, ------, I w-wanted to ask you… do y-you like anime?” Alphys asked curiously.

Truth be told you didn’t watch that much, but yes you did like it, it just seemed like it was never on when you had time to watch. “Sure, I also like manga, but I’m not into that many… and the ones I’m into aren’t the usual ones people talk about,” you explain.

The answer seems to satisfy her as she smiles and nods. “Y-You should come over and have a m-marathon with me and Undyne. It’ll be f-fun!”

You were just on a social roll now weren’t you? **_There is no escape… what have you done?!_** “Sure, sounds great! Somebody will have to watch Timothy though,” you say.

Papyrus raises his hand like he is a kid in class. **“OO OOO OOOOH PICK ME, I CAN WATCH THE TINY HUMAN! WE CAN PRACTICE THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS WITH MY ACTION FIGURES! IT SHALL BE GREAT FUN AND VERY SAFE! AFTER ALL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE WORLD’S BEST BABYSITTER!”** Papyrus exclaims happily.

You shrug smiling. “It’s okay with me if it’s okay with Sans,” you say.

Papyrus instantly turns his puppy-dog eyes to his brother. **“PLEASE BROTHER?!”** He asked desperately.

Sans chuckles a bit. “okay, Paps, you can watch him.”

Papyrus squees in joy before going back to his spaghetti. You laugh at how much of a child he is himself, but you know Timothy would be safe with him. You look down at your plate and wait a few seconds. Anymore developments? You go back to eating faintly hoping that no one will talk to you again, and for a long time no one does. When conversation continued, most everybody else had finished eating. You picked at the remaining bits on your plate before dropping it off in the sink. “------, We’re all going to watch a movie, _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , if you want to go ahead and sit in the living room,” Toriel called.

Hell yes, you loved that movie! Right now though you felt a little stuffy due to all of the uncomfortableness during dinner. “Alright, I’m gonna go outside for a minute or two though, get some fresh air,” you called as you walked out the door.

As the night air hit you, cold and sharp, you shiver and begin walking a little ways into the yard. The one good thing about not living in a big populated area is you can see the stars so much clearer. You loved the stars ever since you were a kid and in P.E. they would take you into this little dome thingy that had a projector in it and tell you stories about the stars. You memorized several constellations and their stories, but never felt like you knew enough.

You sat down on the grass, the treeline a few feet away showing how unpopulated the entire area overall could be. Luckily, it wasn’t wet and you laid back to stare up at the sky comfortably. The big dipper and little dipper were always the easiest for you to spot. Cassiopeia was the next in all her upside-down glory. Andromeda third, she was your personal favorite, sometimes you felt like you were tied down and cast to a monster too. Ah, and there is Cetus the sea monster for Andromeda. Your Cetus was Society, and unfortunately you had no Orion to save you from it’s evil clutches.

You were too caught up within your star gazing, to notice three shadowy figures coming from the treeline. Had you known, you would be running, but you were still gazing caught up in your own little world. By the time you noticed them one had already gone around another way to block your escape to the house. You noticed they were all grizzly looking men with tattoos covering the majority of their arms, you could smell alcohol in the air, but they seemed sober enough to not have their senses dulled. They were all quite tall, even giving Papyrus a run for his money.

“Well, well, looky here fellas. It’s the broad who works at that _**monster**_ bar in town,” one spat, using extra venom on the word monster.

You were too afraid to get mad about the broad comment at the moment and instead tried to focus on a means of escape. You got up and began looking around like a cornered prey animal surrounded by wolves. “Oh yeah, hey girly. Why do you work there? Why would you want to work for **_them_**?” Another asked incredulously

You didn’t know how to respond and you were becoming very frightened as they all kept coming closer and closer. “Maybe she gets a little _extra_ for working there, eh? A little _incentive_. We all know this one’s never been with a man but maybe…” the first one trailed off voice filled with disgust.

One was close enough now to push you back down and he was on top of you, breath smelling of smoke and booze. You wanted to push him off but knew it was useless as the big dolt was much too big for you to stand a chance. Instead you try and focus on not throwing up at his ghastly breath. “Is that it? You a little **_monster slut_**?” He spat as he pinned you down to the ground with his weight.

“Well, maybe she jus dunno any better?” One of his friends slurred from behind him.

He grinned evilly at that, you really didn’t like the way he was looking at you now, and nodded, “Yeah I think so. She’s never had a real man before. Maybe we should show her, eh boys?”

Your heart skipped a beat as you froze in terror, they were going to rape you if something didn’t happen soon. When your heart started back up it began pumping with a vengeance, hard and heavy. “Yeah, boss, we was gonna trash the place, but this seems much more fun,” one responded laughing.

You thrashed around as much as you could, voice refusing to work from fear and not willing to just sit there and take it from these creeps. The one on top of you laughed at your pathetic display of resistance. “Oh, so **_monster cock_** is fine, but a real man’s cock isn’t? Don’t worry sweetheart I’ll teach ya to know better,” He whispered in your ear.

You took the chance to flail your head back as hard as you could colliding with the man’s face. It hurt a lot and he was still on you but he howled in pain and you knew you’d done something at least. “You fucking little cunt!” He said smashing your head into the grass repeatedly causing your world to spin. “I’m gonna enjoy breaking you little bitch!”

You begin crying as you feel him rip off your skirt and panties, this was it, you were going to be raped. He was too strong for you to take and you were too dizzy to try, so you did what you could… stay still and cry. What the hell did you do to deserve this!? You heard a zipper go down and braced yourself for what was coming. But nothing came.

Your head was still spinning, but you weren’t out of it yet so you opened your eyes and looked around seeing the guy on top of you flying. Your head was splitting but you managed to watch as the guys were thrown around, one tried to run back to the trees but tripped over you and his knee went into your back. You cried out in pain, dear mary fucking mother of God he broke something. You were happy when you began to black out from pain and undoubtedly head trauma. The last thing you remember seeing was the men being tossed into the treeline and Sans leaning down next to you his left eye blazing blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading kind of worried about this Chapter in particular so if you would leave a comment it would be much appreciated :)


	4. Perseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot! Perseus saved Andromeda not Orion. Also so many KUDOS and BOOKMARKS O.O Oh god I hope this is pleasing.   
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)

 

You’re head felt like it was splitting as you groggily awoke, the world around you appearing to be nothing more than a multi-color blur. You blinked a couple of times in an attempt to focus. Dear god, was the world always so painful to look at? Did the light always burn your corneas and make your head throb?

No, you supposed it hadn’t, but not much could be done about it now so you just waited for your vision to clear up. You heard voices, but really didn’t want to focus on them, preferring to attempt to sit up instead, thinking somehow that would help. Or perhaps you just didn’t like looking pathetic? Either way you wince and cry out in pain as you quickly discover that moving your torso is NOT a good idea. You felt a pair of bony hands brush over your own reassuringly and immediately felt a little better, even though at this point you weren’t in any condition to tell which skeleton had done it the thought was nice.

Your vision had cleared by now and you could see exactly where you were, the Hospital. God, did you hate hospitals. The constant sounds of machines beeping and whirring, the potent smell of sickness mixing with sterility in a drunken stupor, the feeling of dread you always got entering them. You hated the beds that were stiff and the blankets that were unbelievably stiffer. 

You look around the room to find it full of people, you were almost certain this was breaking some hospital policy but since three of the visitors were political figures you guessed they had allowed it. Judging by the light streaming in through the window it was somewhere around an hour before sunset, your head was still splitting but you remembered a little of what had happened. You’d gone out to get some much needed space, laid down to star gaze, and then got jumped by three guys….. the rest was sort of fuzzy, but somehow you knew Sans had been involved in getting you out of the situation. 

You look all around the room, Mettaton, Papyrus, Napstablook, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, Timothy, MK, and MK’s Mother, who for some reason just told you to call her MK’s Mother as if that were her name, were all in the room looking at you with concern in their eyes. Sans and Timothy were closest to you on your left right next to the bed, Frisk MK, MK’s  Mother, and Toriel were all on your right the kids standing in front of their respective mothers. Asgore, Napstablook, Mettaton, and Papyrus were next to the window, being the biggest of the group they were trying to just make enough space for everyone to breath comfortably. Alphys and Undyne were standing at the end of the bed, Alphys looked very pale and sweaty as if she had been expecting the worst. _**Geez, how bad do I look?**_

You glance quickly at Sans’s face and find that he is smiling, but it looks like there are dark circles under his eye sockets and his entire demeanor seems a bit off. Timothy just seems to look relieved and you can tell he wants to jump up and hug you, but after your attempt to move was probably too afraid to touch you for fear of hurting you. The silence was beginning to get to you, but you had no idea what to say, ‘so how’s the weather?’ No, you can’t just casually converse while in a hospital bed.

Luckily for you Sans seems to have caught on to your uneasiness and started talking in his usual tone. “so, kid how you feelin’?”

“How do I look?” You reply dryly voice seeming to crack, head still splitting but you could ignore it.

“You look like sh- I mean, you look great,” Undyne replied with a glare from Toriel.

You almost want to laugh but are certain it would hurt. “Yeah. So what’s the damage?” You ask softly.

“Well, the doctor’s said you had two broken ribs, several different cuts and bruises, and a minor concussion,” Toriel responded. “They said that passing out was likely due to the physical and emotional stress you were going through. As for why you slept so long, my guess is that you just needed it.”

“Okay, so when can I leave?” You ask.

“well they said you could go home when you woke up, seeing as it’s common practice to recover from fractured ribs at your own residence. but they said that you should probably take off work and have somebody help look after you while you're vulnerable,” Sans said.

You wanted to groan but didn’t want to concern anybody. What were you supposed to do for Timothy now? You can’t go to work to make money, plus you can’t even take care of yourself fully right now, how the hell could you take care of Timothy? You had no one, no relatives, no old friends, nobody you could ask to help you. Sure these guys obviously cared about you, but it wouldn’t be right to ask them to help you. Grillby had his bar to run, the Dog Patrol weren’t really knowledgable when it came to human etiquette much less recovery. You were screwed.

**“HUMAN? DO YOU HAVE ANYBODY TO WATCH YOUR SIBLING WHILE YOU RECOVER?”** Papyrus asks a glimmer in his eye.

Dear lord this guy was just too sweet. “Heh, well actually I don’t have anybody to watch me, so…. yeah,” you say blushing. “Not that I need watching!”

“jeez kid you sound like a Tsundereplane,” Sans said laughing. “hey Pappy do you wanna have a sleep over with the human and her brother?”

You were about to object when Papyrus squealed like a little girl and you couldn’t bring yourself to crush his spirit. **“REALLY?! WOWIE! HUMAN CAN WE, CAN WE, CAN WE?!”** Papyrus begged with big sweet eyes that you just couldn’t say no to. You look at his face for one more second before you realize that Sans had set you up, sneaky little bonehead.

“Sure, but you both aren’t allowed to have sugar, I’m not ready to put up with two super crazy hyper boys,” you say only slightly teasing. You really didn’t want to imagine Papyrus on a sugar high, you were certain that the house would be torn asunder within the first five minutes.

Papyrus clapped happily and ran over to Sans grabbing him up in his arms swiftly. “whoa bro whatcha doin’?” Sans asked eyes wide in surprise.

**“WE ARE GOING TO OUR HOUSE AND PACKING FOR OUR SLEEPOVER! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REFUSE TO BE TARDY BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS A LAZYBONES! SO I AM TAKING MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS! NYEH HEH HEH!”** Papyrus replied. **“WE WILL BE BACK TO PICK YOU UP LATER HUMAN!”**

“bye kid, looks like i’m getting carried away,” Sans chuckled as Papyrus ran out the door.

**“SANS!”** Papyrus groaned.

You blinked a couple of times not fully understanding what had just happened. So you had been tricked into inviting the skeleton brothers over to your house while you were recovering, which you had no idea how long it would take. Sans was one sly devil, that you had to admit, but you honestly would be lying if you said you were upset about having them over. You had to admit that there was something about Sans that you really liked, and his brother was the most precious little cinnamon roll you had ever seen.

“Well I’m afraid we must get going ------- Frisk has some things they need to finish and school tomorrow,” Toriel said with a smile. “We shall visit you soon. Come along.”

With that Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, and Frisk followed her out and you were left in a much emptier room.

“Well MK’s got some homework so I’d better take him home. See you -----,” MK’s Mother said as she and MK walked out leaving only you, your brother and the robots.

_ “~Well darling, I’m so glad you seem to enjoy making my Pappy happy almost as much as I do. I knew you were something special when you first walked in the room. Well, I would love to stay and chat darling, but alas the life of a star is a busy one and I have a flight to catch. Ciao, Darling. Come along Blooky,” Mettaton said strutting out. _

Napstablook looked back for a moment at the door and stuttered out, “B-Bye --_---_-------.”

You smiled and gave him a small wave. Great, now it was just you and Timothy, who looked like he was dying to talk but afraid to. “What is it Tim Timothy Tim Tim Ta-roo?” You say teasingly.

“I thought you weren’t going to wake up…. like momma and daddy…” Timmy said almost inaudibly. Well, shit, now you felt like a world-class douche nozzle.

“Oh Timothy,” You sigh as he begins crying silently. He hadn’t cried like this since your parents death. “C’mere you.” You reached out for him and he curled up against you, you ignored the pain from the pressure and just held him.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. You know me. I’m tough as nails and mean as a snake,” you say trying to cheer him up. “Besides I always promised to be there for you didn't I?”

Timothy nodded as he cried. “I’d never lie to you or break a promise. I’m your stubborn older sister remember? I even took on Greater Dog in tug of war and was so stubborn that he finally just got bored and gave up to go chase a squirrel,” you say laughing as you recount the memory.

Timothy laughed too. “Or that time you wrestled with Doggo and kept going until you both collapsed from exhaustion, even then you two both claimed you each had one,” Timmy said giggling. “But neither one of you would admit defeat.”

You smiled. “See twerp? I’m fine. Besides Sans and Papyrus are coming over for a sleepover, and you know they’ll watch out for me,” you say with a wink. “Not to mention Paps has been wanting to play with you and I can tell you like him nerd.”

Timothy sticks out his tongue in defiance at being called a nerd but then adds, “Yeah I like him. He’s lotsa fun!”

You tried to think of the last time your brother had been worried about you, but you really can’t think of any. He’d always seen you as some unstoppable force of nature that was a constant that would never be in question. You just now realized how much of a wake up call this probably was for him, to find out that you were mortal to and could die just as easily as anybody. You were glad that he learned this harsh fact of life by you just getting injured and not actually dying, you were all he had left in the world. 

The two of you chatted a bit about what he thought of the various monsters and if he wanted to see them again, which of course had been a resounding yes. You then went on to talk about other things, random things really, just whatever happened to cross your mind at the time. At one point you just so happened to think of Andromeda.

“Hey, you want me to tell you a story?” You ask your brother.

Timothy looked intrigued but he’d heard you talk a lot about mythos and the like, yet you had never once told him about Andromeda. “Is it a Greek myth?” He asked.

“Yes, but you haven’t heard it yet, or at least I haven’t told it,” you reply with a smirk.

Timothy’s eyes brightened. He loved when you told him stories, ever since he was little he loved hearing you get into the flow and make up voices for characters and make movements to help tell it. You weren’t that good of a storyteller, but you were the only one he’d ever had, mother had never been one to tell stories or play, but she was loving all the same. Before your train of thought could get too off track you turn your eyes back onto your brother who had now scooted as close as he could to you to listen.

“Go on,” he urged when you didn’t begin immediately.

You laughed at his impatience before beginning the tale.

“Andromeda was a lovely maiden, a daughter of a King named Cepheus and a boastful, vain Queen named Cassiopeia. The Queen was very fair of face but was not humble or reverent to those above her. She would often boast about her beauty and it was on one such occasion that the whole tragic affair started. ‘I am fairer than even the Nereids’ the Queen had bragged. The Nereids were particularly beautiful sea nymphs, and one, named Amphitrite, was married to Poseidon god of the sea. Amphitrite and her sisters pleaded with Poseidon to punish the mortal woman for her vanity. Poseidon did so by unleashing a sea monster, Cetus, to ravage the coast of King Cepheus’s Country. Cepheus, scared and ignorant as to why this was happening, went to seek help from the Oracle of Ammon. He was told that the only solution would be sacrificing his virgin daughter Andromeda to Cetus, and that would atone for Cassiopeia’s boastful words. So, it was with heavy heart that he chained Andromeda up to a rock next to the coast to await Cetus. The Queen was distraught, this had all been her fault and yet her blameless, innocent daughter was the one to pay for her sins, but neither the Queen nor King dared free Andromeda because if they did their entire kingdom would fall at the fins of the sea beast,” You say with a wicked grin.

Timothy seemed to be trying to absorb what he had just heard and he was frowning at his findings. “What?! So you mean she just DIES!? What kind of story is that?!” Timothy screeched distraught by this turn of events.

You hear a familiar voice and are immediately thrown through a loop as you stare at the door where they stand. **“NYOO HOO HOO! HUMAN WHY WOULD YOU WEAVE SUCH A TALE OF HOPELESSNESS AND DESPAIR?!”** Papyrus whined more broken up about it than Timothy. 

“Hold on you two it’s not over yet. I don’t know how long you’ve been listening,” you nodded towards Papyrus. 

**“PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE THING I THINK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS PRIDES HIMSELF ON ALWAYS BEING PRESENT DURING STORY TIME… EVEN IF IT IS IMPROMPTU! BUT MORE SPECIFICALLY WE ARRIVED WHEN YOU INTRODUCED QUEEN CASS-E-A-PEA-UH!”** Papyrus tried his best to pronounce the name and you had to stop yourself from laughing.

“Cass-ee-o-pay-uh,” you annunciate. “Anyway are you two ready to continue or not?”

**“YES!”** They both exclaim and you have trouble telling which voice is which. 

“Okay. So now Andromeda was weeping awaiting the fearsome sea beast on her rock. Scared and alone she thought for certain that she was done for, but just then unbeknownst to her a young hero happened to come across her. His name was Perseus and he was on his way home when he came across this maiden, and he was enamored by her the moment he saw her. Perseus was on his own quest at the time, or rather, returning from it. He now had Hades Helmet which rendered him invisible to everyone around him, and in a bag he had the head of a Gorgon named Medusa whose gaze even in death would turn any living thing that looked upon it into stone. Perseus decided he had to help this maiden, so he waited for Cetus to show himself, and when he did Perseus jumped out and grabbed the head from his bag. Cetus’s gaze fell upon the thing in Perseus’s hands, and so he turned to stone and sank below the waves. Perseus later married Andromeda and they had a happy life together,” You finish with a tired smile. “There wasn’t that a great story?”

**“YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOUND THAT STORY THRILLING. I’VE NEVER HEARD SUCH STRANGE NAMES BEFORE!”** Papyrus said smiling.

“It was great sis,” Timothy said with a yawn.

“welp looks like it’s time to get you and the kid back home,” Sans said.

You weren’t sure how you had gotten to your house, you weren’t really sure what happened after Sans had said that, but you decided not to care at this point. You were home now and that's all that mattered. Sans helped you get into your room and in bed, through your many half-asleep objections, but truth be told you found it kind of sweet. Nobody had ever cared about you enough to do something like this, and he’d only just met you. As Sans pulled the covers up and tucked you in like you were a little kid you smiled. “Hey, thanks bonehead. You know for a skeleton you sure do have a big heart,” you say yawning.

“th-thanks kid, i just want to make sure you’re safe and taken care of,” he said with a shrug as if this wasn’t a big deal. “anyway night kiddo.”

In your half-asleep mind as the light from the hallway illuminated him, he looked like a hero. Well, he kind of was, he was your hero… your Perseus. Your smile grew wider at thought. “Night Pers,” you say barely audible before drifting off.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ;)


	5. Can You Die of Boredom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hurt sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are addresses to the songs in this Chapter if you want to listen to them just copy paste.
> 
> If I Can't Love Her- Beauty and the Beast Musical 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvOI6WmvE2c
> 
>  
> 
> God Help the Outcasts- The hunchback of Notre Dame
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEEpavnk7Uw
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope this is awesome. :)

You never did find out if Sans heard you that night, but you supposed he did since he started acting a little different around you. He started to find any reason to be close to you, under the guise of being your caretaker while you healed. It’s not like you couldn’t do anything by yourself, more like he wouldn’t let you. Kind of like one of those parents who spoil their child or something, except you were an adult for Christ’s sake. 

Still, you wouldn’t pretend that it wasn’t nice to have someone spoiling you like this. Making sure your every little need was met, hell every little want that was possible to meet was met. Except for the ones you refused to tell anyone about…. such as wanting to snuggle with the little bonehead….. among possible other things should the situation arise. Hey, you have been with him non-stop for an entire month now and he has been nothing but kind and loving, so far only platonically as far as you know, so it is only natural you are starting to develope feelings for him. Sans has become one of the only constants in your life since the passing of your parents, and as such he was important to you…. but no that’s not JUST it. Papyrus was important to you too.

Sans was different. You felt safe when he was next to you, you felt a warmth rise up from within your chest whenever he got close to you, and your heart fluttered a bit whenever he brushed up against you. You’d never felt like that before, and it was kind of scary. What if he didn’t feel the same? You never were one to take rejection well, not to mention the impact it would have on your friendship if you told him and he didn’t feel the same.

No, you decide it’s better this way. To live in these little moments where he is close to you and happy as opposed to jeopardizing your entire relationship because you couldn’t keep your feelings under control and your mouth shut. So here you were, one week left until full recovery, bored out of your mind, reading _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ for the third time since your accident. Fuck, it was boring trying to keep your mind preoccupied.

Papyrus was outside with Timothy playing ‘red light green light’ with the Dog Patrol, you could see from the couch through the blinds that it was apparently Doggo’s turn. He was the champion of this game, he could detect the slightest movement, but somehow Greater Dog always seemed to beat him. Perhaps Greater is much more capable than people give him credit for? You always talked to him like he was any other monster, though he only barked back he seemed pleased with your treatment.

Timothy had taken up his part in helping you while you recovered. There were certain things Sans couldn’t help you with, mostly because it would make things very awkward, one such thing was showering. Timothy didn’t have to do much of anything, just help you with getting dressed and getting in and out of the shower. He’d seen you naked before, and besides you were siblings so it didn’t really matter. He was more than happy to help you, seeing this as an opportunity to finally take care of you instead of the other way around.

Papyrus cooked with your supervision, and by that you meant sitting in a chair watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn’t burn the house down. His cooking had gotten significantly better, and he no longer burned the food to a crisp. You and Timothy were very patient with Papyrus in this regard as you had once been just as bad, if not worse, at cooking than him. It was easy enough to stomach the food and encourage him to keep trying, what wasn’t easy was trying to convince him that you and Timothy could NOT live on just spaghetti for every meal every day.

So you supposed you should be glad for these ‘down times’ when it’s just you on the couch reading and Sans watching something, usually a Disney movie as that’s kind of all you owned except for Dreamworks, Don Bluth, Paramount, and Pixar. But it was so dull, and your mind couldn’t help but wander into places where it shouldn’t tread. You notice with not much surprise that Greater did in fact win that round of ‘red light green light’ outside and was the new stoplight. He would bark once for red and twice for green, you were glad the Dog Patrol decided to camp out in your yard until you recovered. It was like the ultimate security system.

When they heard about what happened they wouldn’t take no for an answer and moved their dog houses in your front yard. It made you feel special to have friends that cared so much for your safety. Of course, you fed them and Timothy played with them while they were here. It was the only right thing to do after all.

You looked over at the TV and noticed it was _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , you can’t help but smile, despite everything you still fucking loved that movie. It was at the part were Esmerelda sings God Help the Outcasts and Sans was enraptured. This had always been your favorite female song in any Disney movie and you couldn’t help but sing along quietly. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me. Or if you’re even there~ I don’t know if you would listen, to a Gypsy’s prayer~ Yes, I know I’m just an outcast. I shouldn’t speak to you. Still, I see your face and wonder… were you once an outcast too~”

Sans pupil’s seemed to shine brightly to reflect the soft passion of the song. His eyes never leave the screen, but you’re not certain that he doesn’t hear you. Still, what the hell this was your favorite song and by all the forces of good and evil you were going to sing along with it. 

“God help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy, they don’t find on Earth. Please help my people we look to you still. God help the outcasts or nobody will.~”

Sans says nothing to you about hearing you, but looks deep in thought. You don’t think he is debating religion in his head, but are still clueless as to what he is thinking. You skip the other parts that are not Esmerelda, not wanting to try and get different voices out ad sound like a complete idiot.

“I ask for nothing. I can get by, but I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people the poor and down trod. I thought we all were the children of God? God help the outcasts children of God~”

You went back to reading after that finishing the book for the fourth time when the movie had gotten to the end. Sans seemed…. a bit different. He had distanced himself away from you as much as possible and his eyes were cast downwards looking towards his slippers. You frowned a bit, hoping that he wasn’t feeling sick. “Hey, Sans? Are y-you okay?” You ask laying your book on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He looked at you dazed for a bit before answering with his usual grin on his face. “uh, yeah kid. just spaced out for a bit. i think i’m going to go shower now. you can take care of yourself for a while right?” He asked getting up but not looking back for the answer.

You felt tears come to your eyes as you answered, “yeah sure.” He left without a word and you felt sadness creep over you. Had you done something? What could you have possibly done? Why would he leave like this?

He’d never left before, he’d always stayed with you, and you knew for a fact he showered last night because your room was adjacent to the bathroom and you heard the water running while you, Timothy, and Papyrus were all in bed. So what’s the deal?

Maybe he somehow found out how you felt and was disgusted? Maybe someway you looked at him gave away your feelings and now he felt dirty? Like he had to wash himself clean of you? You wish you could at least know why he left so you wouldn’t have the agony of having to guess.

Using the couch for support you get up and start walking to your room. Fuck you if you were going to sit in your living room and deal with this in front of everyone. You were going to lay down on your bed cry, take a nap, cry, and then scream into your pillows and beat the shit out of your teddy bear like a child because that’s how you dealt with your emotions. You pass the bathroom and hear loud sobbing along with the sound of the running water. Well, you hadn’t expected _that_ …. what was going on?

You don’t know, but you’re fairly sure it isn’t what you thought it was. However, you don’t want to walk in on Sans to find out. So you decide to go to your room as planned, but instead you listen to _Beauty in the Beast the Musical_ Soundtrack on your CD player. You head straight to your favorite song in the whole track, _If I Can’t Love Her_. You know that it’s sung by a male, but you really don’t care, you sing it in your range and just have fun with it.

“And in my twisted face. There is not the slightest trace, of anything that even hints of kindness. And from my tortured shape, no comfort, no escape. I see, but deep within is utter blindness. Hopeless. As my dream dies. As the time flies. Love a lost illusion. Helpless. Unforgiven. Cold and Driven. To this sad conclusion~”

You wipe a tear from your eye as you hear the water shut off in the back off your mind. This part always got you, no matter how many times you listened to or sang along with it. 

“No beauty could move me. No goodness improve me. No power on Earth, if I can’t love her. No passion could reach me, no lesson could teach me. How I could have loved her, and make her love me too. If I can’t love her, then _who_?~”

If you weren’t so into the sang and dancing all around your room while you sang you would notice the skeleton peeking in the slightly open door watching you intently with his pupils in the shapes of small white hearts. But you were too into the music to notice, and he knew that which was the only reason he was continuing to watch. His smile was different than usual, more genuine and less forced, as he stared at the way you moved about the room letting the music move you in ways you would never think to on your own. He wanted so badly to be closer to you, but then you’d stop and he didn’t want that.

“Long ago I should have seen. All the things I could have been. Careless and unthinking I moved onward!~”

By now your whole soul was in your performance and you felt life springing back into you. It had been so long since you had done anything like this, and even longer since you’d done anything remotely fun. Your hips were swaying, your voice was all in it, emotion shown through with every uttered syllable. Sans had managed to open the door a little more during the peak of this without you noticing so he could watch better. He’d never seen you like this before, and now that he had….. it only made his desire for you even greater. You were so full of life and so…. just so…. amazing in every way possible.

“No pain could be deeper! No life could be cheaper! No point anymore, if I can’t love her. No spirit could win me! No hope left within me. Hope I could have love her, and that she’d set me free. But it’s not to be. If I can’t love her, let the world be done with me!~”

You turn around to your CD player on your dresser to change disks. You happen to glance at the door and spot the punny little bonehead fucking spying on you. 

“SANS!” You scream. charging for the door like a mad bull.

He looks to make a hasty retreat but before he can even take a shortcut you grab him by the back of his jacket and drag him into your room, shutting the door to prevent the little rat’s escape. You toss him on the bed and stand against your dresser glaring daggers at him. Sans meanwhile is blushing blue, or at least you assume that is his version of blushing, and sweating. “Sans, how much of that…. did you see?” You ask rubbing your temples to calm yourself.

“uh… around the ‘no beauty could move me’,” Sans replied sheepishly trying to bury his face in his jacket.

You sigh in aggravation, great the one guy you like and he watches you essentially make a fool of yourself. “y-you sing really well, and the dancing was g-good too,” Sans complimented through an arm he was hiding behind.

Now you were blushing. “Wh-what?”

“you sing and dance good,” he repeated clearer.

Your face felt like it was on fire as he said that. But then why had he left the couch in such a rush earlier? “Thanks. Sorry for getting so angry… I just thought you’d think I’d look stupid,” you say timidly.

You hear him laugh and almost want to punch him until he replies. “Really?! No, kid, that was amazing! Take it from me ------, I’ve been to a lotta places and had to go to a lotta boring plays and things. Not one of them ‘professional’ actors could hold my attention for longer than a few seconds, but you, I couldn’t keep my eye sockets off ya,” he replied.

Your blush returns even worse than before and you want to curl up in a corner and die somewhere before it gets any worse. 

**“SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HUMAN’S ROOM AT THIS TIME OF DAY?! WHY ARE YOU ON HER BED?! AND WHY IS SHE SO RED?!”** Papyrus yells from the doorway.

It just got worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words and thoughts! :*) It's very touching to know that you all care about me as I care about you even though we don't know each other. I think I'm ready to start writing again.... but I don't know if it will be as often for a little while. It's kind of like flipping a coin right now. Thank you all so much for your support! ;)


	6. New Housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confess your feelings damn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 73 KUDOS and 18 BOOKMARKS.... sweet... I hope that this Chapter is satisfactory. I'm glad you all enjoy it so far! :)
> 
> Savage Garden- Truly, Madly, Deeply
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQnAxOQxQIU&index=19&list=PLQw-AwSCH8G3Dhw4vAu0R7OfxDWdUbhaR
> 
> Enjoy all :)

It had been two full months since the incident and you were more than ready to start heading back in for work. You had been ready for about two weeks now but Sans insisted on two full months ‘recovery’ before returning to work. Christ he was worse than a mother, it was endearing for him to care so much sure, but it was so frigging frustrating to not have anything to fill your time with. Today you and Timothy were seeing them off to their own little house, Papyrus and Timothy had become quite close during the last two months and both were making their respective older sibling promise to visit the other regularly. 

They had made it to the house which was rather dumpy looking with faded, peeling grey paint on the outside and boarded windows that had graffiti on them, the shingles were falling off, and you couldn’t help but feel sorry for them to be used to such conditions. You and Sans walked up to the door first, which had a busted normal locking mechanism and in it’s place was a thick padlock. Sans proceeds to try his key in the lock, but it isn’t working. He grumbles, clearly aggravated, and then pulls his cellphone out of his pocket. “gimme a sec, i’ll call the landlady,” he says dialing the number and walking a few feet away.

You try not to pry into the conversation too much, as you could only hear one side of it anyway, but you manage to hear the anger in Sans voice as it continues. You already knew what had happened, it was obvious, they’d been evicted, anything they’d left had probably been pawned, which it was great that Paps had brought over his entire action figure collection or between you and Sans heads would roll, and the lock had been changed. You felt anger flaring up within you, how dare this woman evict a tenant without notification for one thing and for another how dare she do so when they had payed the months rent in advance? 

You knew it wasn’t the money Sans would be worried about, it was where his brother and him would stay. Well, they had practically become members of your household over the last couple months, might as well stay with you in your cerulean house. Timothy would love having Papyrus around and you, well, you suppose you could perchance enjoy Sans presence around the house. It would certainly make things at home a little easier to deal with, you would have a live-in babysitter.

Sans ended the call with a growl and shoved the phone back into his pocket. You walk over to him as he stands there breathing heavily and fuming. “You can stay with us you know,” you offer softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sans pulls away harshly, his back still turned against you. “we don’t need your help,” he snips.

“Sans, it’s okay to need help. I needed help and you helped me. You and your brother need a place to stay,” you say voice still even knowing he is just angry and irrational.

“yeah, and i can find a place,” he replies sharply.

You sigh and rub your temples, why was he so difficult? “Sans, please there already is a place. I’m not asking for any money I just want you and your brother to be safe,” you reply.

“we. don’t. need. your. pity.” He spits out before turning to you. “i don’t need your charity.”

He walks back to where Papyrus and Timothy have been waiting. “It’s not charity, I want you there. I like having you around Sans,” you call after him causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Sis what’s going on?” Timothy asks innocently.

You are already over there before Sans says anything in response to you or Timothy. “I’m asking Sans and his brother to stay with us because we like them,” you reply, which is honest enough.

Papyrus doesn’t say anything even though he looks like he is going to explode and you know he wants to so badly. Sans looks from you to Timothy and then to Papyrus who finally causes him to break and he concedes with a small sigh. “alright, we’ll stay with ya,” Sans replies with a small smile.

Papyrus squeed so loud you think your ears may bleed but it was well worth it as he gather everyone up in one gigantic hug and twirls around merrily. “THANK YOU HUMAN! I ENJOY THE COMPANY OF YOUR YOUNGER SIBLING VERY MUCH SO!” Papyrus tells you as he sets all of you down.

“What a coincidence, I enjoy the company of your older sibling very much so!” You exclaim giggling a bit.

From the corner of your eye you spot Sans cheeks flush blue, success! You had made the skeleton blush, now your vengeance for him spying on you while singing and dancing like a lunatic is that much closer to being complete! Timothy made a gagging sound and gestured with his finger down his throat to show his ultimate disgust at the implication that statement had made. Papyrus on the other hand remained completely oblivious to the implications, he’s such a precious little cinnamon roll.

On the home you discuss with Sans the possibility of taking the landlady to court over the wrongful eviction and selling of their belongings, but he just shakes his head and says something about it being too much stress, too much money, and too much time. You tell him about all of the cases you’d heard about monsters and their abusers, in various forms, and that the only way the world was going to get any better for them to live in was by making it, you even add that even when the monsters lost those cases it brought attention to just how bad they were being treated, of course people knew about the racism but they had no idea about the darker side of that spectrum.

Sans simply states that that piece of filth isn’t worth the time of day and that he would very much like to drop the subject. You sigh and concede to his plea begrudgingly. Uneasy silence fills the car, Papyrus and Timothy had fallen asleep, it seemed car rides had that effect on the both of them, and Sans was looking out the window his head propped up on his hand. Unable to take it for a moment longer you turn on the radio and tune it in to your favorite station, it was technically ‘light rock’ but in reality it was a mixture of things, most of which you liked. The current song that you were lucky enough to catch as it was beginning to play was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden, incidentally one of your favorite love songs. 

However,you did not feel like having him listening to you singing this song in particular so instead you just turn it up a little and your smile brightens. Whether or not Sans cares has yet to be seen as he hasn’t moved from his spot, in fact you hear snoring coming rather loudly from his direction. You bite your lower lip trying to keep your resolve to not sing along, but what harm would it do if all the passengers were asleep? But what if Sans was faking? As the chorus kicks in you can’t help yourself and quietly sing along to the song hoping that Sans is truly asleep and deciding that if he wasn’t you were going to kick the ever living shite out of him at a later date.

“I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I’ll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry. The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty, that we’re surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers in lonely hours the tears devour you.~”

You quickly glance around at the passengers to make sure that they still haven’t stirred, and sure enough they were still as statues. So with a little more confidence you continued the song on your drive home. 

“Oh can you see it baby? You don’t have to close your eyes, ‘cause it’s standing right before you. All that you need will surely come. I’ll be your dream, I’ll be wish, I’ll be your fantasy. I’ll be your hope, I’ll be your love, be everything that you need. I’ll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me. Well, I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to live like this forever, until the sky falls down on me.~”

As the song finishes the ooo’s and weird miscellaneous sounds, which you refused to attempt, you pull into your driveway and shut off the radio. “Time to get up everybody!” You exclaim happily.

Your outburst earns a groan from the passenger seat and excited squeals from the back as they both woke up and noticed their location. Before you could even unbuckle, it seems like Timothy and Papyrus are already running into the house, surely off to play some more or explore the guest rooms. Sans had insisted on crashing on the couch and Paps bunked with Timothy, but now they’d have to get the rooms upstairs cleaned out and move what little stuff they still had in there. 

“didn’t sound too savage to me,” Sans remarked absentmindedly taking you out of your daze.

What on Earth? No. No! NO! That little shit! “Sans I swear on all of my Disney DVDs if you spy on me one more frigging time _I **will** **kill** **you**_ ,” you growl, voice dangerously low.

He only smirks as you get out of the car and stomp off to your room. Luckily your brother and Paps are busy elsewhere and you can flop face first on your bed and attempt to suffocate yourself in peace. Why were you so awkward? And why of all the songs in the entire world did it have to be a love song you sang in front of a guy you kind of liked? Your face felt hot and you wanted to stay in the covers forever, hiding from the world and all of its inhabitants…. especially Sans.

Unfortunately, the thought was short lived as said skeleton plopped down next to you. Nice one, --------, you had left the door wide open and now the one person you didn’t want to see had his butt planted a few inches away from you. Why was it when you wanted somebody to talk to they never showed, but when you wanted to be alone here comes people? 

“hey, --------,” he says quietly. “um, sorry for listening in on ya when i shouldn’t have…. it was really stupid of me. it was wrong, but i just wanted to listen to your beautiful voice again, and i knew you wouldn’t sing if you knew i was awake so… i faked being’ asleep to hear you.”

You weren’t sure how to respond. He had called your voice beautiful, and he actually meant it, there was no hint of sarcasm in his tone. You turn your face away from him, but out of the covers to respond. “I _guess_ I can let this one slide. You are my new housemate and wouldn’t want to get started out on the wrong foot so, I’ll go ahead and accept the apology, but you're still on my list bone boy,” you reply .

He laughs a bit. “ _tibia_ honest i wouldn’t expect anything else, but that’s fine by me,” he chuckles. 

You don’t know why you do what you do next, but you do it just the same. You sit up on the bed and wrap your arms around Sans like a baby sloth would its mother. At first he had no idea what was going on or what to do, but soon enough he reciprocated and embraced you in a hug of his own. You didn’t know how to say thank you properly for everything he’d done, you didn’t know how to explain how you felt, you didn’t know how to even tell him you were afraid of what may happen in the future. You hoped this would suffice.

Whether he understood all of it or not, there was one thing he did get from that, the way you felt about him. So when he pulled back just enough to kiss you you didn’t offer any resistance whatsoever, his teeth with smooth but you didn’t mind, this was intimate to him and so it was to you. When you pulled back and looked back at his pupils they had changed into little hearts, aww how adorable, and his cheeks had a light blue tinged to them. You could tell he was about to say something when you heard a familiar screech behind you.

**“SAAAAANS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE DATING THE HUMAN?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER AT SUCH AFFAIRS AND WOULD OFFER MY EXPERTISE TO YOU! ALL YOU NEED DO IS ASK! I AM YOUR BROTHER AFTER ALL!”** Papyrus exclaims.

You instinctively hide your face in Sans jacket, while Sans is just laughing his non-existent ass off. “sorry Paps, i was going to tell you. i think we just found out ourselves,” he says between laughs. “as far as dating knowledge goes though i’m sure you are a _bone_ -ifide guru.”

**“SANS!”** Papyrus groans.

“you could say she’s my _verte-bae_ ,” he snickers. Oh god, that one hurt even you.

**“SANS STOP!”** “at least i’ll never be _bonely_.” **_Oh God kill me now._**

**“THAT’S IT! I’M SLEEPING AT TORIEL’S TONIGHT! COME ALONG YOUNGER SIBLING BEFORE THE PUNS OVERPOWER US ALL!”** Papyrus exclaims grabbing up Timothy who had just now entered the room. 

“Wait I never said he could go too!” You object, but it’s too late, oh well, at least Papyrus knew how to drive and had a cellphone so they’d be alright.

“So looks like we’ve got the place to ourselves tonight,” he says clearly hinting at something. “What do you want to do?”

“Sleep,” you reply anticlimactically and fall back on your bed.

He laughs and lays next to you. “Fair enough, I like sleep as much as the next sentient skeleton,” he replies with a smirk.

You smile back at him before closing your eyes. This was nice, having somebody lying next you and feeling their heat next to yours, it was peaceful. You felt him begin to stroke your hair, but you didn’t mind, if anything it helped you drift off into sleep. Perhaps things would get better now with Sans in the picture? Who knows, maybe he was what you needed to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love reading and responding^^


	7. Screw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gettin' hot in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo stoked at all the praise and good reception that this is getting! I was worried it was bland or bad... Anyway, I hope that this Chapter is a good one for you all! ^^ It was kinda hard to write, had a bit of a blank space, but I think I'm good now. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy all:) !

**_Why_** did you ever promise Toriel you would have a karaoke night at her house? Because now she was cashing in on that promise, and you wanted to crawl into your closet and hide forever. She’d invited the entire gang, meaning nearly all of your friends would get to witness your downfall. Oh, and Sans took the liberty of inviting Grillby, so your boss wouldn’t miss out either. Sometimes you really hated your boyfriend.

It had been only a week since you two had started dating and Undyne constantly teased you about it, up until Asgore moved back in with Toriel, then her attention thankfully shifted to them. You knew they’d been seeing each other in secret for a long time now, it was becoming blatantly obvious the more you talked with Toriel, and when Asgore moved back in they officially announced that they were back together.

The reason, Toirel stated, for keeping it secret was to not get anyone’s, especially Frisk’s, hopes up that they would in case they didn’t. You understood that perfectly, after all, the guy did kill six children, even if he hadn’t wanted to after the initial shock of losing his own, so it would be hard to get back into a relationship with him. But if anybody could do it, it was Toriel. Of course, they both knew what he did was unforgivable, but he could spend the rest of his life making amends, and besides what was done was done and couldn’t be reversed.

Your relationship with Sans seemed to do wonders for the skeleton, for starters, his smile seemed a lot less forced and he tried harder to do things, like actually helping around the house or keeping Papyrus and Timothy under control when you couldn’t be there. Honestly it made you feel happy to be able to help him, even if you really didn’t think you were doing anything particularly special.

To Sans though, you were special, you were the only one who would put up with his, for lack of better term, shit. He hadn’t even told you about the timelines and Frisk being possessed by Chara and all of his nightmares, but still you just being there helped. Besides, he was afraid to tell you. Any sane person would think he was crazy, **_he_** thought he was crazy and he had lived through it all, what would you think? Would you not want him anymore? He didn’t know if he could handle that kind of rejection from you. It was safer to just keep his thoughts to himself.

Timothy had reacted the way you thought he would, he made a grossed out face and proceeded to mock gag when you two then kissed. For being such a mature child, he was also so immature as well. Papyrus on the other hand was just as ecstatic as he was the first night, he loved the idea of his **‘SECOND FAVORITE HUMAN** ’ and his **‘FAVORITE BROTHER’** being together. To which Sans was quick to point out he was his only brother causing Papyrus to groan and exclaim that he knew very well what he meant.

You weren’t sure if your feelings _had_ changed at all though, it was more like now instead of calling each other friends, you called each other girlfriend and boyfriend respectively. If anything the feelings you had before solidified themselves now that you were certain that those feelings were validated. You’d gone out on one date, to Grillby’s, and had a blast just talking and eating fries. It was odd being served by your boss, but you’d be lying if you didn’t say you enjoyed it.

You felt your phone ringing and you looked on the screen to see what it was. It was a call from, fuck, Mettaton, hesitantly you answered and put the phone up to your ear. “Hello ------ speaking.”

_ “~Why hello darling! I just wanted to make sure you are coming to Toriel’s tonight for karaoke night! I just can’t wait to hear your angelic voice! My Pappy tells me Sans says your voice is just divine!” _

That backstabbing little, he knows you don’t like anybody hearing you sing and here he goes telling Papyrus, the world’s worst secret keeper all about how he heard you and what he thinks you sound like. “I am going but-” You only begin to get cut off by the robot yet again in the middle of a sentence.

_ “~No but’s dear! I simply cannot wait to hear that melodious voice of yours, the anticipation is almost more than I can bare!” _

“Well I-”

_ “~Now, now, now don’t you worry yourself precious, I’m confident you will just dazzle everyone tonight! Now, I do believe you agreed to come to a photo shoot for me darling?” _

You realize by this point that you aren’t going to get a word in edgewise so you may as well just stick to short concise statements. “I did.”

_ “~Fabulous! Let’s see, my next photo shoot is the 27th, are you free then dearie?” _

Luckily, you were currently alone in your room, Papyrus playing with Timothy and Sans off doing, well whatever it is Sans does, because your jaw was hanging open for a few good seconds. That was _this_ Saturday! What the hell was this robot trying to pull?! “I have work-” You begin arguing before he cuts you off.

_“~Oh, darling don’t worry about Grillby, I’ll handle him for you! As for Papy, Sans, and Timothy they are more than welcome to come along! It will be in ----------, you know the closest city around here that actual has a decent reputation in fashion,”_ his voice sounds a little miffed at the last part.

You honestly cannot believe this guy. What on Earth did he think he was pulling? He couldn’t just pull you into some fashion show like some braindead, bimbo. “Look, I’m flattered, but-” You fucked up bitch, you used the b word and now you were going to be pulled into this fashion show like some braindead bimbo.

_ “~Honestly, precious, no but’s it’s my complete pleasure to give you this marvelous opportunity! Besides, it’s honestly my good fortune to have you in the shoot! I could imagine no better body, human or monster, to exhibit my latest designs! The shoot starts at noon on the dot be there before nine so we can do your hair and makeup darling! Oh, and if you need transportation do not hesitate to call me and I will arrange for someone to come pick you up! Ciao precious!” _

Well, shit, now you were in a photo shoot. Top of the world ma, top of the world. 

You throw your phone on the bed and go into the kitchen to fix lunch, figuring that maybe some food will calm your desire to go die in a hole before you became more sociable. Luckily, you had managed to broaden Papyrus’s love for pasta to fettucini alfredo, lasagna, chicken florentine, manicotti, baked ziti, beef stroganoff, mac and cheese, and, of course, classic spaghetti and meatballs. However, right now you were just doing simple grilled cheese sandwiches, because it was quick, easy, and you really didn’t feel like doing too much.

You had gotten Papyrus’s and Timothy’s done and on plates when you were suddenly grabbed. Thinking on instinct you quickly grabbed the frying pan off of the burner and turned around, pan ready to swing at whoever your assailant was, to see familiar white pupils looking at you from within eye sockets. “Sans ! You fu-” You barely catch yourself, you don’t want to scream profanity, especially when Timothy and Papyrus are in the other room. “You scared the crap out of me you jerk!”

You swat the side of his skull with the spatula and put the pan on the burner. Sans is laughing despite being hit with the spatula, actually having found it more funny than painful. “sorry for _skull-_ king around, but i just wanted to surprise you,” he says after calming down.

You roll your eyes and hand him a plate with a sandwich on it. You had put ketchup on top of it, like he usually does with everything, except you made it look like this: **_‘SCREW YOU >:C’_**. He immediately began laughing again, tears beginning to form from laughing so hard and so long. “i love you too,” he says laughing all the way to the couch.

“Papyrus! Timothy! Lunch is ready!” You call as you finish putting the pan and spatula in the sink.

Calling Timothy and Papyrus to lunch was like putting a piece of bloody meat in a tank of piranhas, you would think that they were starving with the way they scrambled over one another to get into the kitchen. You grabbed their plates and turned around to see them arguing. **“NO I WON THIS ROUND YOUNGER SIBLING!”** “Nu-uh!” **“DID SO!”** “Nu-uh!” **“DID SO!”**

Oh God, if you didn’t stop this now it would go on forever. “Alright boys! Play nice with each other! No arguing during lunch! Also _both_ of you win!” You exclaim giving each of them their sandwich.

You can hear Sans chuckle from inside the kitchen as the boys continue to quietly bicker amongst themselves. Grabbing your plate you head into the living room and sit down next to Sans who has already eaten his sandwich. “Was it that good?” You ask casually taking a bite out of your own.

“well, i just wanted to get lunch over with quickly…..just in case y’know…. anyway in response to your earlier comment your more than welcome to,” he said huskily….for some reason.

What did he mean comment? When you got it you choke on the piece of sandwich you were eating, he meant _that_ comment, the one one his sandwich: _‘SCREW YOU’_. You only now just got that it could be taken two ways, and you were so embarrassed that he said it out loud. Well, he didn’t say it, but close enough. 

You begin coughing to dislodge the food that had stuck in your throat. “didn’t mean to get you all _choked up_ ,” he said half-jokingly as he rubbed your back trying to help.

When you could breath again you looked up at Sans with questioning eyes. Was he serious? The way his face was you couldn’t tell, the usual smile, expressionless eyes, and no sign whatsoever as to how he was feeling. It was absolutely infuriating. If he was serious, isn’t it too soon, if he was joking, is that something to joke about? It was all so…… difficult.

You didn’t know what you wanted to be true. Did you want him to be serious about going to the next step? You’d never kissed a guy before him, much less…… that. Still, somehow the thought gave you a warm feeling in your lower abdomen that you couldn’t quite describe, and the more you thought the lower and warmer the feeling became. 

It was unknown to you, and as with all unknown things in the history of mankind, it was frightening. You were afraid not only that it might hurt or something superficial like that, but also of the aftermath. What if you shared such an important part of yourself with Sans and then, for whatever reason, it just doesn’t work out? It would be heartbreaking and soul crushing to lose not only that part of yourself but the person you deemed worthy enough to have it as well.

It was the very same reason you really didn’t like socializing anyway. You get to close…. you get hurt. But you were hurting by yourself so either way you’re losing. No matter what you do, pain is there, pain is a constant in this life. It is probably the only constant in this life, and so you’ve learned to just try and live with it and try and minimize your contact with it.

Yet, your fear could hurt you more than anything. Ironic is it not? How cruel the world is? How it treats those who inhabit it? How it changes constantly and yet pain always remains?

You drag yourself out of that train of thought. No, life is for taking risks and loving. Not just to survive, but to live. You look at Sans and you can tell that while most of his past, emotions, and thoughts are a complete mystery to you, you do know one thing for certain without a shadow of a doubt, he cares for you. You care for him too. You want to at least try and see how it feels to attempt to give that part of yourself to him, and you trust him enough that if you tell him to stop he would without question.

So you finish eating in silence before grabbing your phone and making a quick call.

Afterwards  you sneakily walk into Timothy’s room where the boys are playing with Papyrus’s action figures. “Hey boys! How would you two like to have a sleepover at Toriel’s?” You exclaim in a peppy voice.

**“REALLY!? WOWIE! WE SHALL PACK OUR FIGURES AND OUR SLEEPING BAGS RIGHT AWAY OLDER SIBLING!”** Papyrus shouts excitedly before going around the room like the Tasmanian devil.

You giggle before heading back in the living room to a very confused Sans. You don’t say a word and just turn it on some comedy channel to keep him occupied enough to leave you alone while the boys packed. After about thirty minutes a honk was heard outside. “That’s Toriel, you boys better go!” You call back to the hallway.

**“WAAA! WE ARE NOT NEARLY PREPARED BUT I SUPPOSE THIS WILL HAVE TO DO! COME ALONG YOUNGER SIBLING! YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TORIEL IS KEPT WAITING!”** Papyrus speaks as if he has experienced this first hand and it really makes you wonder _what does_ happen.

Timothy waves at you as he gets dragged by one arm through the door before it closes shut. And just like that the house is empty and you are no longer so sure about your plan. 

“Sooooo,” you begin nervously, palms sweating already, “uh, we….. have the….um….entire h-house to ourselves. Wh-what do you wanna do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment I love to read and reply!^^


	8. Bone Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F*cking Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, I know it has been like forever since I updated this story....and I'm sorry for that... but hey here it is the long awaited Chapter of Smutiness! I hope this was worth the wait! 
> 
> Enjoy all! ^^

_**Oh God, why is he just sitting there?** _ His pupils have disappeared from his sockets and he’s just staring out at nothing. _**Did he even hear you?**_ You didn’t think you could bring yourself to repeat the offer, it was hard enough to say the first time, and instead of sounding sexy you sounded like a discount female Porky Pig. Your face is so red you could probably feel heat radiating off of it from the rush of blood underneath the skin. **_God, why won’t he say anything?!_**

Finally, after several more moments of uncomfortable silence Sans looks at you directly. Holy shit...his left eye is blazing with magic, it looks like his entire socket is engulfed in magical fire, it’s blue just like his jacket. “oh, babe… you have no idea how long i’ve waited to hear you say that,” he growls.

What does that mean? You two haven’t known each other that long, maybe he means how long it feels? Before you can muster a reply he is hovering over you, his tongue slides across his teeth hungrily causing you to shiver in want. 

“S-Sans?” You manage to squeak, earning you a chuckle.

“shhhh baby girl, i promise to be real gentle, and i want ya to tell me if you want anything or if you don’t like something,” He purrs gently running his hand along your side, magic running through his fingertips, causing the nerve endings to come alight. “you spend so much time focusing on other people’s happiness you barely have time for your own. so right here, right now, baby girl, **this time is all about you.”**

Sans leans down to kiss you, his magic forming the pair of lips that he lacks to make it easier on you. You moan into the kiss as he gently cups one of your breasts and squeezes. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth to play with your own. He pulls back after a while and looks at you, you can practically _feel_ the lust in the air. “why don’t we take this someplace more comfortable, huh?” He asks.

You nod and he holds you close, before you can ask what he’s doing you feel like you’re falling. Like the kind of feeling you get that startles you awake, except this lasted a little longer. That is until you feel something against your back and recognize the familiar smell of your room, you had a tendency to light vanilla candles and the scent of them tended to linger, you must be on your mattress. 

“there we go, now let’s see what we can do about all this clothing, hmm?” He whispers huskily. 

You help him remove your top and your pants, but keep your bra and panties on for now. You looked away from him, the blush on your face back with a vengeance, as he pulls back and rakes his eyes over your form. “hey, hey why are you so shy?” He asks taking your chin in a hand so that you looked up at him. “you’re _so_ beautiful, baby girl.”

You don’t hear any form of sarcasm in his voice, all you hear in his voice is pure admiration, and all you see in his eyes are love and want. You smile up at him and he returns it before giving you another tender kiss. “ _there’s_ that pretty smile,” he says softly with a wink. “now how’s about you help me out of my clothes?”

You roll your eyes at him playfully, but oblige, removing his jacket and shirt as well as his pants. Now you both were down to your undergarments, his boxers covering his pelvis, but you could still see the light blue glow under them. Was that what you think it was? **_Could he even make one of those?_**

Well you supposed that question would be answered soon enough as he slowly released your breasts from their cloth constraints, god his touch made your nerves flare to life. Once he removed your bra he threw it in the floor beside your bed on top of your other clothes so as not to get in the way when you two… began relations. Yet, the whole time he did so, his flaming pupil never left your breasts, it was as if he was mesmerized by the soft, supple globes of flesh. **_Did he not like them?_**

“ **damn** , your so gorgeous,” he whispers softly, almost reverently. Well, that answered your question, he **_did_** like them, very much so.

“Y-you’re not so bad yourself,” you try to say flirtatiously, and he smiles at you.

His left hand cups your right breast and gently squeezes. “mmm, and so soft too,” he says voice low as he licks his teeth. “i could just _**eat you up.”**_

You moan at his touch and gasp as he suddenly takes your breast into his mouth, tongue swirling around the hard, sensitive peak in such a way that would be impossible for a human lover. His tongue wrapped around your nipple and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from your lips. He pulled back and repeated the same process with the other breast, giving just as much care to that one as the previous. “i love your sweet little sounds baby girl, and i love the way you taste on my tongue,” he says as he gently nibbles the peak he is currently working.

_Oh fuck, you feel so hot!_ **_Is this what love-making feels like?_** _**Holy hell, why hadn’t you done it sooner?** **Okay well, you know why you hadn’t because you had the social life of a moray eel, but still! **_

“so baby girl, you ready to get out of these nice little black panties?” Sans pulled back and asked.

“Y-yes,” you reply trying your best to sound normal.

He smirks a bit, clearly pleased with himself, as he slips your panties off and tosses them aside. “good,” he says gently spreading your legs. “i’ve not gotten to taste this part of you yet.” 

You shiver as he positions his head between your legs. Sans opens your lower lips to get a better look at your core and you tense up. “it’s so _pink_ ,” he comments before he tentatively rubs at your folds. “and **_wet_**.”

You almost squeal in surprise as Sans licks from your perineum to your clitoris without warning. “mmm tangy, i _like_ tangy,” he growls out before going back to licking.

You can’t help but pant and moan at the pleasurable foreign sensation going on in your nethers as Sans continued his assault on your slit with his tongue. A tight coil began to build within you and it was becoming almost unbearable to take Sans lashings. Over and over and over again he would lap at your folds and your clit, setting thousands of nerve endings on fire by a mere brush of his tongue. 

Your moans were a bit higher in pitch now and you tried to tell him to stop that you couldn’t take anymore, but he didn’t stop. _“i know those sounds, my baby girl is close isn’t she?~”_ He teased in a sing-song way before delving inside you.

That was it, the final push you needed to reach your climax. Your mouth opened in a silent scream as red-hot ecstasy shot through your body, your walls tightening around Sans’ tongue that gently rode you through the entire ordeal, your muscles tensed and relaxed as you came down from your high. 

You panted, unable to catch your breath, as Sans pulled out, licking his teeth one last time. “now are you sure you’re ready for the next step? i won’t be mad if you’re not, i’m happy the way things are,” Sans said sweetly looking you in the eyes. “i’m happy just giving you pleasure, babe.”

“I’m ready, Sans. I want you to feel good too,” you respond between breaths. “I promise I’ll tell you if anything’s wrong.”

Sans nods, satisfied, as he takes off his boxers revealing his blue...ecto-dick? It was hard to describe, it was similar to a blue sex toy, except it was an odd girth for the length. He was average length, but the girth, you were a bit worried about the girth. _**Would it tear you?**_ You swallow your fear and instead fill yourself with determination to finish what you set out to do. _**You wanted to do this, for Sans.**_

However, he seemed to notice your initial fear and gently stroked your hair to get your attention. You look up at the skeleton and you see his face filled with love. “don’t worry sweetheart, i promise i’ll be gentle,” he whispers as he positions himself over you. “i would never do anything to hurt you, baby girl.”

He kisses you deeply as he rubs his length along your slit, coating it in your slick to help ease the passage. He continues the kiss as he gently pushes forward, you whine into his mouth from the initial burning, holy shit it hurt, but he gently stroked your hair as he continued to push into you. His head was the biggest part of him, the rest of his member followed it easily, and the worst of the pain was the initial stretching. 

Finally, he hilted and you felt full, the pain was pushed back by the pleasure that had begun to overtake you. He pulled back from the kiss and you let in a breath you hadn’t known you’d needed. “Y-you can move, y-you know,” you say after a moment or two.

He nodded and pulled back, his member dragging along your walls as he did so, almost halfway before pushing back in. “ **fuck** ….you’re...so tight...so good,” he pants as he continues his rhythmic thrusting.

After a while he moved one of your legs over his shoulder to give himself a better angle. His thrusts reached even deeper now, and you moaned in time with each of them as Sans member hit a spot inside you that you didn’t know existed. “lookit ya... _hhhnnng_ … takin’ all my cock...such a good girl...moanin’ for me,” he praises before nibbling your neck.

God, you didn’t think you could last much longer, the feeling of a coil tightening was coming on strong. He licks your neck and starts thrusting harder. “i….can... _ **fuck**_ ….feel ya tightening around my cock, baby girl…. **damn**... _you gonna cum on my cock?”_ He teases. 

You  don’t respond and he starts going faster, doesn’t seem like he liked that. “hey….i asked ya a question, doll…. _ **are ya gonna cum on my cock?”** _ He growls sending shivers down your spine. “Y-Yeah,” you reply unable to say much else.

He chuckles darkly and leans and hand down to your core where he strokes your clit. “Good girl…. _ **hnnnng fuck**_ ….cum for me,” his voice is so deep and sultry you can’t help but obey the command.

You orgasm a second time, this time on his cock as he kept thrusting into you. Your contracting walls milking him and trying to coax him to his own peak. He grunts as his thrusts get sloppy and after one, two, three more his shaft is buried in you and he reaches his own climax.

You feel his cock twitch inside you as it pumps rope after rope of his thick seed inside you. Finally, he finished and pulled out, releasing a mixture of your juices and his onto the bed. He lays beside you, panting but smiling.

“That was amazing,” you say catching your breath, and he chuckles in response.

“glad you thought so,” he says between breaths, “because right now i’m really feeling like a nap.”

You giggle and nod in agreement, snuggling up against him, you could worry about clean up later. He wraps an arm around you and holds you close. You feel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier until you finally close them.

You feel the warmth of Sans body next to yours as you drift off to sleep. You think you hear something before you go to sleep. You think it is Sans. _**You aren’t sure if it was real or just your imagination, but you could have sworn he said, “i missed you -----.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment^^!


End file.
